You've always been Mine
by Bad Mr. 7
Summary: Sakura is going to visit Naruto after a mission when he tells her something shocking and does something even more shocking. NaruSaku one-shot lemon Read


Hello this is an idea that has been rolling around my head for awhile and I thought I would get it out as a small side project while I'm writing my story **Bang for your Buck **check it out if you want.

This story is a one shot it is also the first lemon I am doing so review and comment on it. You'd be helping me out

Enjoy!

**You've always been Mine**

A seventeen Sakura walked through the village heading towards the house of her blond-haired team mate. While she would not tell anyone she had begun to develop feeling for her team mate. She was going to visit Naruto at his home since he had gotten home from a long term mission hunting Sasuke and wanted to hear what happened.

Knocking on his door Sakura smiled as Naruto opened up the door and blushed as she realized that he didn't have a shirt on. "Hey Sakura-chan come in."

Sakura walked in and sat down in his living room and turned to him and asked what had been on her mind, "Naruto what happened on your mission did you find Sasuke?" She missed the scowl that appeared on Naruto's face before it was replaced with a smile.

Naruto sat down next to her and grabbed her hands, "Sakura I'm sorry to say this but I killed Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened and she held Naruto's hands tighter, "W-What?"

"I killed him he wanted to destroy Konoha so I killed him," Naruto said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"W-Why," Sakura asked looking into his eyes, "You promised to bring him back, you could have saved him!" Sakura removed her hands from his and grabbed him by the collar.

She was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hands, pulled them off his collar and pinned her to the floor. "What are doing Naruto let me up!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura you've always had that temper but your pretty when you're angry," Naruto said leaning down and kissing her neck, "…as for why I killed him that's simple I was tired of him. The only reason I promised to bring him back was because I loved you, but I've had enough."

"Naruto let me go," Sakura said as she struggled this was not the man she was falling for. Naruto let her up, much to her surprise, and she stood up, backing away from him. "Why did you do this."

"Why because he was trying to take what was mine," Naruto said walking towards her. "What did he try to take from you?" Sakura asked backing away from him until she hit the wall.

"You," Naruto said placing his arms on the side of her head, "He tried to take you from me and I couldn't allow that."

"I'm not yours Naruto I loved Sasuke," Sakura said putting her hands on Naruto's chest pushing him but couldn't move him.

"You love him, I don't think so Sakura. Who do you spend your time with when you're not on missions or at the hospital; and who do you tell all your problems, your fears, and dreams to, me Sakura," Naruto said his hand under her chin lifting it up so she could look into his eyes, "Who was there the night your mother died, who held in his arms when you cried yourself to sleep, whose always been there for you."

"You've been there Naruto, but that doesn't mean I love you so back off," Sakura said slapping his hand away.

"I always loved the defiant spirit of yours Sakura, but do you think I haven't noticed the looks and glances you throw my way when you think no one is looking, or when you peeped on me at the hot springs," Naruto whispered into her ear smirking as she blushed.

"Fine I admit that I'm attracted to you Naruto," Sakura said looking away and blushing.

"Good then I'm going to make you forget all about Sasuke," Naruto said lifting Sakura face and kissing her. He nibbled on her bottom lip, making her moan then he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Sakura moaned as Naruto explored her mouth, then started kissing her neck.

(Warning Lemon)

Naruto unzipped her shirt and unhooked her bra throwing it away. Taking a nipple between his lips he sucked on it biting it slightly, and taking her nipple between his fingers he pinched it making her moan yelp in pleasure. Switching he took the other nipple in his mouth and gave it the same treatment. Naruto placed his leg between her's and grinded against her pussy

Moving down Naruto nipped Sakura stomach leaving marks. He reached down and pulled off her shorts and panties. Looking at her dripping sex Naruto couldn't help but be aroused and gave a long lick. Sakura moaned as Naruto begun to lick her folds, she screamed Naruto licked her clit. Sakura felt a not tighten in her as Naruto kept licking her and gasped when she felt Naruto stick a finger in her and pump in and out of her.

"Oh god…Naruto…don't stop…"Sakura panted as she could feel her self getting closer to her release. Naruto put in a second finger and started pump faster and licked Sakura's pearl. It proved to much for the girl, "NARUTO!" the girl shouted as she came.

Naruto licked up her juices, "You taste good Sakura." The girl slid to the floor panting as she looked up to Naruto who was licking his fingers. Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room and threw her onto his bed. He stripped off his clothes and got on the bed and kissed Sakura who kissed back having tongue battle.

Naruto the moved to her neck biting and sucking leaving love marks. The he sat up an positioned himself at Sakura entrance. "Naruto we should stop here."

"Don't worry love you'll change your mind after were done," Naruto whispered into her ear and then entered her in one deep thrust. Sakura screamed and gripped the sheets as Naruto took her virginity. Naruto didn't move enjoying the feeling of her walls around him.

After awhile the pain began to subside and Sakura began to move, "Naruto you can move." Naruto gripped her hips and began to move slowly, both moaned at the sensations they were feeling. Sakura's body was heating up, she had never felt so hot before it was incredible and she wanted more, "Naruto faster…harder!"

Naruto complied and began to speed up, pumping in and out of her, "Your so tight…Sakura-chan."

"Yes…more…Naruto!...Fuck me!" Sakura shouted more obscenities as Naruto kept pounding into her. Sakura felt the knot tighten in her stomach again. Naruto leaned down and latched onto her nipple. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's back scratching it, the pain increasing his pleasure.

"Naruto…I'm…coming!"

"Me to love!" Naruto pump into her before Sakura came, her walls tighten causing Naruto to cum.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"SAKURAAAAAAA!"

Naruto fell beside Sakura both panting as they came down from their orgasms. Sakura snuggled up to Naruto's side she looked into his eyes. "Naruto, I though I loved Sasuke but your right he was never there for me you were, always. What I'm saying is I love you Naruto-kun," She leaned down and kissed, "and you are mine, look at any other girl and I'll kill you," Sakura said giving him a dark look.

"Don't worry love, so are you ready for round two, love?" Naruto said pulling her on top of him. "R-Round two!" Sakura said as she felt Naruto's arousal against her ass.

"Remember love I said I would make you forget about Sasuke," Naruto said as leaned up and started nipping her neck

(3 hours later)

"So love do you remember Sasuke," Naruto said running his hand through her hair.

"Who"

Alright thanks for reading now review

Come on review.


End file.
